The Fireball
by baseball2horse
Summary: After Alanna and Kel become knights, a young girl wants to be knight. Her parents make her a lady anyway. She all so happens to be a compleat natural at sword fighting. Please Read :
1. I Win Again

Prologue

Once in the land of Tortal a little girl was born. Now this girl was meant to be more than a little girl, in two different ways. She was a noble destined to become a lady and get married to some rich old Noble man. She also was a fireball. She had the energy to do almost anything all day. She was the most brilliant sword fighter to live. She could be a famous Knight, the King's Champion even; but there was a catch. She was supposed to be a lady.

Chapter 1

"Got you," Melody cried as she held her sword in kill position on her older brother Calvin.

"No fair," Calvin said, "You were suppose to help me get better, not beat me. And besides you're a lady"

"That's biggest lie of the century," Melody protested," just because I'm a noble girl does not make me a lady, and though I'm suppose to be turning into a lady that does not mean I am one or ever going to be one"

" Boy is it easy to push your buttons," Calvin said laughing.

"My you're a quick one to forget I just beat you in fencing" Melody replied as she began removing her fencing padding. Calvin stuttered for a moment, then turned to go up to the house. "You better hurry up, or Mom will kill you," Calvin said. "Yes right," Melody replied, 'but you have a good point, if I'm late for little inspection, Mom will never let me out of her sight, which I suppose after time will do the same thing," Melody finished as she started to run full speed up to the house to become "all preddy" for mummy's inspection. Calvin sighed watching her go. He was going to be a squire next year to the prince even! Lord Wyndol said he was one of the best fencer at court, yet is little sister Melody, 10, had no formal training what so ever, beat every time. When they were little he had thought she was a natural, and he… well wasn't. He had turned out to be a natural, but Melody. She was something else. She must have been born with a sword in her hand, but she was a Lady. He sighed again and turned to his man-servant JoeJee. "It not air at all," He complained to JoeJee. "Hmm, What not fair," JoeJee said coming out of a daze. 'That Melody is worlds greatest fencer, but she forbidden to fence," Calvin said variegated. "Yes very un fair indeed," JoeJee replied evenly, wondering if the boy was mad because his little sister couldn't live up to her potential, or because she had more potential than Calvin. JoeJee guessed it was a little of both. Calvin stormed up to the house with JoeJee right behind him.

Mother strolled into Melody room. She glanced at Melody who was looking presentably pretty, as usual.

"Darling may I examine your embroidery?" Mother asked (in a proper lady voice which she uses always,) not really as a request but as a demand.

"Yes you may Mother," Melody, replied in her lady voice, giving her embroidery to Mother and Curtsying. Calvin and his friend Paul were there playing chess. Calvin found it funny when Melody acted like this. It was the complete opposite of her normal personality. It wasn't nice to make her do this, oh well nothing he or Melody could do about it. He waited to see how Mother would respond to "Melody's embroidery." It wasn't really her's, her maid Lia did so she could receive more fine silk and thread for free, to embroider and sell at market.

"Hmm? Nice work Melody I see your finally learning to settle down and become lady," Mother replied finally giving back Melody's work, "Continue you to work on it," She finished with a smile and walked out of the room.

Melody plunked down onto the bed with a sigh messing up her skirts. Paul looked at her funny, after all ladies didn't pluck on anything or let there skirts get messy.

"Come on Paul make your move I want to finish this came so we can practice fencing," Calvin complained.

"Okay, okay, I made my move," Paul replied, "now you can beat me and then we can practice fencing," Paul said irritably. Calvin moved, "Check mate I win, let's go." Both the boys got up and headed out the practice courts and the pavilion where the padding and equipment is kept. After making sure they were gone Melody reached under her bed and took out a box. The box was filled with _her_ padding, which included a helmet so nobody could recognize her. When it was all on you couldn't tell if she was a boy or girl. Then she slipped out the house and to the practice courts to secretly play as the amazing "Mystery Man."

A/N Hope you liked it! And please, please review. Once again the only thing I don't own is Tortal and the other famous characters that live there. (Which haven't come up yet.) Hope you like, not super sure on where it's going so please review and tell me what you think. Remember review!


	2. TWIT Tea

A/N for those of read this yesterday I'm sorry. There is more it was written it just the unfinished chapter was the one that got put up, I'm really, really sorry. Here is the finished version

Chapter 3

TWIT Tea

Calvin and Paul raced down to the practice courts. Got all their little padding and gear out. (A/N I LOVE the word little) They warmed up with a practiced, fake bout ·(sp?) Have any of you read the first book in the Song of the Lioness Quartet (sp?) Alanna: The First Adventure? Well in that book they pretend to fight were the swords master tells you a move to make, then tells the other person to make a move back, and so on and so force. Well that what I'm talking about. So Calvin and Paul use a memorized fake bout to warm up. , in which Paul wins. Then they begin to joust. Calvin was always the best fencer of Pages, but Paul had improved over the summer. Back and forth they struck, neither gaining an advantage. Finally Calvin knocked Paul's sword away in the same twisting motion that Melody had used on him earlier.

"Ha ha, I beat you," Calvin said while panting.

"Well at least I have a normal sister," Paul replied panting just as hard as he went to get his sword.

"What do you mean?" Calvin asked completely lost.

"I mean, your sister acts like a normal little lady in front of your mother, but around us she's…. don't take this the wrong way buddy, but around us she's practically country girl," Paul explained exasperated, While picking up his practice sword. Calvin was shocked, but it didn't last long.

Naw, She isn't country girl she just. Melody," Calvin said shrugging.

Just then a Mysterious figure in dull gray fencing gear from head to toe appeared at the top of the hill that over looked the fencing courts.

"Who in the world is that?" Paul asked, pointing at the top of hill.

"Oh," Calvin said offhand glancing at the top oh the hill, "That's just the Mystery Man. He likes to come down here to fence. He's not all that bad actually for a weirdo."

"A weirdo?"

"Well who, other then a weirdo comes to fencing courts dressed head to toe in ugly gray padding, never tells anyone his name, and never, _ever_ takes his helmet off."

"Excuse me," Melody/Mystery Man (A/N she will be called melody even when she pretending to be the Mystery Man, Okay) said coming up behind Calvin

"Oh, um…sorry," Calvin said turning around.

"You're going to pay for that on the courts," Melody said taking out her practice sword and twirling it.

"All right but you'll end up the bottom," Calvin said as he took out his practice sword.

"We'll see about that. Guard!" Melody said as she took up the "guard" position. Calvin caught by surprise lunged his sword up to meet hers in the "guard" stance. And so the fight began. Melody sword began a burl as she thumped him on every part of his body with the sword. Calvin fought to stop her sword but almost every time he failed. He tried to attack, but she would press his sword against his body and hit him more. Finally in a twisting motion she made his sword fly in the air, and. she caught it. The tips of both the practice swords were pointed at Calvin throat.

"I surrender!" Calvin shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Good, because Practice swords being shoved into your throat would not be at all pleasant," Melody said. Then she turned to Paul, "would you like a turn?"

"No Thank You," Paul said shaking his head and backing away.

"Well I have to go now," Melody said turning away. Suddenly she turn back to Paul, "by the way, your sister's a TWIT!" And with that she walked away,

"What on earth was that about?" Paul asked Calvin.

"I have no idea. Hey want to go another round before tea time?" Calvin asked.

"Sure," Paul replied.

While they fought Melody slipped back to her room and put her equipment back in the little box under the bed. She put on her gown and prepared herself for tea. Then went and helped Mother prepare for tea. Mother was rambling on how this would prepare her for when she ran a noble and this was the sort of thing she'd being doing at the convent extra, extra, Melody was pretending to listen. Just then the boys came in.

"Good day boys, please come in and have some tea," Mother said.

"Yes d come in and enjoy the tea," Melody said mocking her mother. Mother smiled and nodded at Melody, not aware that she was being made fun. Calvin however did, and it was all he could do to not burst out laughing.

Melody gracefully served tea with a ladylike smile plastered on her face. Calvin tried desperately to keep a straight face.

"Why don't we leave the boys to there tea," Mother said shoo Melody ahead of her as they left the room.

"Calvin were you trying not to _laugh_?" Paul asked staring at Calvin. Calvin didn't answer, he was to busy devouring the tea little cakes. Paul shook his head, and joined his friend in devouring the little teacakes.

In the other room Mother was talking about how important serving tea would be at the Covent and how she have to learn to embroidery there, extra, extra. Suddenly it dawned on Melody; **she was going to Convent this year.**

A/N Hope you liked and it is nice long chapter too. Well longer than the other ones anyway. Sorry it took so long, I just got really busy, and I started thinking nobody liked my pitiful little story, but I read all my wonderful little reviews and now another chapter. I'm trying to keep it in the Tortal times, but it might still be American. What do you think? Now just hit the little button there and send me a review of what you think of my little story. And I _did_ tell you I LOVED the word little. If you have any ideas just tell me because I think I just hit a writer block. Well Now hit the LITTLE button!


End file.
